


This Will Never Happen Again, Not On Our Watch

by thedoctormollywinchester



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Broken Bones, Drunk and Physically Abusive Boyfriend, Physical Abuse, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam and Dean are going to kick his ass don't worry, but not by either of the boys!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoctormollywinchester/pseuds/thedoctormollywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Sam and Dean finding out that your boyfriend hit you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Will Never Happen Again, Not On Our Watch

I cried as I drove my car back to the bunker. This time had been the worst. This time (B/F/N) hadn’t stopped when you cried out in pain as he hit you again and again. This wasn’t the first time that it had happened, but every time he had apologized profusely and begged you not to tell. You actually did love him, even when he hurt you but this time was different. You could tell that he had been drinking. The pain washed over you again as you struggled to keep on driving. You were pretty sure that he had broken something. You just had to get back to the bunker , you kept telling yourself. You had to keep going. Finally you got back. You got out of your car painfully and managed to get inside the house. You tried to keep quiet so that the boys wouldn’t wake up but then you lost your balance and fell on the floor. Pain tore through your body again and you couldn’t help but let out a little scream. You were definitely sure now that you had at least one broken rib. The lights flickered on and you looked over to see Sam and Dean from your position on the floor. Their eyes filled with horror and they rushed over to your side.

“(Y/N)! (Y/N)! What happened?! Are you okay?!”, they asked you urgently.

You let out a muffled groan as you tried to get up, but the boys made sure that didn’t happen.

“Oh no you don’t,” said Sam as he held you. “Don’t move until we can figure out where you’re hurting.”

“What happened (Y/N)?,” said Dean worriedly. “Were you on a hunt? What was it?”

You might as well tell the truth now. You knew you needed help. And this was only going to get worse of you didn’t say anything.

“I’m pretty sure that one of my ribs is broken.” You said behind clenched teeth. “And my eye is bruised. Arms and leg hurt hurt really bad too. But I wasn’t on a hunt. I was…at (B/F/N)’s house. I-I made him a little too mad this time I guess.”

“What?” said Sam tersely. “You mean (B/F/N) did this to you?!” Dean exclaimed angrily. 

“Yeah.” You grimaced as another wave of pain washed over you. “He had been drinking, I could tell. He isn’t always like this though. It’s never been this bad before. Usually it’s just my arm or something. But he’s never been this angry before. And when he was done he told me to get out. To never come back and that he never wanted to see my ugly face ever again.”

“Wait,” Sam interrupted, horrified. “You mean this has happened before? Why didn’t you tell us?!”

“I - I didn’t want you to worry. It’s not that big of a deal. We have so many more important things to worry about. I didn’t want you guys to have something else on your plates.”

“What?! You think we wouldn’t care, (Y/N)?! You’re a part of our family! You didn’t want us to worry?!” Dean exclaimed, rage apparent on his face.

“Dean-”

“Don’t you "Dean” me! I swear to God I’m going to put that son of a bitch in the ground.“

"I’m right with you Dean,” Sam said anger on his face. “Don’t worry (Y/N). After we get done with him, his own mother won’t even be able to recognize him.”

“But first we’re going to take care of you,” Dean said firmly. “You’re our family (Y/N) and nothing is ever going to hurt you like this again. Sammy go get the medical kit.”

“I’m on it Dean,” Sam said as he got up to get the kit. Tears filled your eyes and Dean reached up and brushed them away with his fingers. 

“Shhh (Y/N) it’s okay. Sam and I are going to make sure that you’ll never have to go through this again. We’re going to take care of you. It’s okay.”

You nodded your head weakly. You knew that as long as you had them, you would never be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of @imaginingsupernatural 's imagine post on Tumblr. There is already an existing one shot for that imagine but this is my version that I wanted to post :) Every word in this story is mine.


End file.
